Doin' Dirt
by tivaobsession
Summary: Gibbs sends Tony and Ziva are sent to the club to look for a suspect and get wrapped up up with each other instead. One-shot.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry I never update. I write drabbles all the time though and I will post more often! Give this a read and let me know what you think! You should play the song "Doin' Dirt" by Maroon 5 while listening to this to get the full effect, and as always, I don't own anything!

Enjoy!

xxx tivaobsession

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And you are sure this is going to work, boss?" Tony questioned Gibbs while holding down his earpiece.

"Just take David and get in there, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked from the surveillance van parked right outside the night club. Tony looked over at Ziva who was grinning at him, and he hooked arms with her.

"Oh!" Ziva exclaimed and giggled with excitement.

As they entered, looking around for their suspect was almost an impossible task. Music was blaring and lights were flashing, not to mention the fact there were so many people in there to begin with.

Ziva took a seat at the bar to scope out the crowd, and Tony took a red, leather bar stool next to her.

Glancing around, Tony did not see their suspect, but instead looked at the DJ who put on a familiar song.

(Play this song now!)

Tony started to tap his foot against the wooden foot rest of the stool and quietly hum the lyrics. As he did so, he also looked at Ziva who was half-way through whatever she had been drinking. Tony knew that they were not supposed to drink on the job, but why was she?

As soon as he looked away, Ziva turned her head in his direction and gazed at him for a moment until she got up from her chair and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go dance!" She shouted above all the noise. Tony smirked and got down off of his bar stool. Ziva pulled him out to the floor and began to dance to the song. Her moves were not exactly expressing that she and Tony were just friends. Some of them were even borderline red light behavior, but Tony did not care. He knew if he kept the mood right, that this night could be a blast.

Ziva grabbed Tony's hands while she rocked to the beat and put them on her hips. She winked at him and a fire lit up inside him. Whenever she gave him that look, his legs would almost go weak. Tony proceeded to move his hands around her while they both kept dancing to the song together.

It was not too long before most of the people on the dance floor were watching them. The way their bodies moved together and how in sync with one another they were is what really drew the attention. Though it was not something they needed while they were trying to hide and look for a suspect.

Ziva ran her hands through her hair wildly and Tony grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in closer to him so that they were completely pressed up against one another. He hooked his arms around her while she attempted to grind into him. Tony let out a deep moan. He imagined what it would be like to get Ziva home and he let her grind into him harder, his heartbeat racing.

"Everything alright, DiNozzo?" Gibbs interjected. Tony snapped out of his erotic fantasy and began to blush as he realized how far his actions had gotten him. His face was merely centimeters away from Ziva's. Tony decided it would be best not to answer Gibbs at this very moment.

Ziva hooked a leg around Tony as their lips crashed together and she moaned into the kiss. Both of their hearts raced and stomachs fluttered. Adrenaline rushed when Tony broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs hollered into his microphone. "DiNozzo?"

"Wow." Ziva laughed, biting her lip. She unhooked her leg from around Tony and tried to stand in her heels without losing her balance. Her legs felt like jello. Tony looked at her and he was physically in pain. He needed her now, this teasing was no good for him.

"Ziva, follow me." Tony ordered her walking away.

"You found the suspect?" Ziva asked looking around.

"No. We're going to go into the bathroom." Tony continued to walk and Ziva ran to catch up to his side and there was a fire in her eyes.

"Even better."

FIN.


End file.
